Hacksaw blades for portable power tools, which have a blade body which has a cutting edge having cutting teeth, and a fixing shank, via which the saw blade is fixable to the power tool, are known. Along its length, the cutting edge can have a concavely curved profile, as is described for example in JP 1999-373399, in DE 37 06 429 A1 or in JP 2004/119829. As a result of the concave shape, an improved sawing rate is intended to be achieved with low expenditure of force.